Angsting and Perkyness
by TheMiniMenzel
Summary: “Roger, Elphie, stop angsting,” Galinda declared. Them? Angsting? Never.


**My first crossover fic! It's pretty random. About my two favourite things in the world, Rent and Wicked! Watched Rent the other day and practically died laughing from excitement. Now I'm pissed of because you can't buy Rent on normal DVD in Australia. How am I meant too see Mark do his spastic Marky dance now? Grr, stupid Australia! **

**Disclaimers note: Oh, my first disclaimers for Rent! No, I don't own Rent…or Wicked! –cries- **

**Tashie,**

**X,**

"Roger, Elphie, stop angsting," Galinda declared. Roger and Elphaba both looked at the short blonde girl who was swinging her legs vigorously. They then looked at each other before bursting out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Them? Angsting? Never. Galinda sighed before clearing her thought loudly. They both looked up, still biting back giggles. Galinda rolled her eyes and called for backup.

"Yes Galinda, sweetie!" Maureen chirped, practically skipping over to the blonde. Galinda turned back to Elphaba and Roger. "Maureen, Elphie and Roger are denying that they are angsty." Maureen started to snigger, 'You guys don't think your angsty?" she pointed at the pair who were still laughing.

"No," Elphaba replied bluntly. Roger high fived her.

"You guys are lame," Maureen muttered, turning to Galinda. She nodded heartily. Maureen took a seat next to Galinda, sitting a little _too_ close.

"Roger you are the most angsty person I have ever met. And that's saying something; I'm friends with Elphaba and tin man Bick." Roger raised an eyebrow, challenging Galinda.

She rolled her bright azure eyes, "Well for starter's you are always singing lame, sucker songs about how hard life is and how you miss your ugly druggo girlfriend and how you and Mimi can't be together blah blah blah." Roger looked down guiltily before looking up angrily.

"My songs aren't lame - they are touching." Galinda snorted, "Please, I heard the one glory song thing…it was super un-touching."

Elphaba butted in, "First of all un-touchingly isn't even a word and secondly_ I'M_ not angsty." Galinda and Maureen tittered together.

"Elphaba darling, look at you. You are always indulging in self pity." She put on a bad Elphaba voice; 'I'm green, poor me,' 'My mother's dead, poor me,' 'I have no friends, poor me,' 'Glinda's engaged to Fiyero, poor me,' 'The Wizard is my Dad and he made the whole county turn against me, poor me!" Maureen finished before clapping a hand over her red lips.

"Ooops, you don't know yet do you?" She asked a visibly stunned Elphaba. Galinda patted Maureen on the shoulder, "Its okay." Roger who had no idea as to what was being said saw Elphaba's grief and put an arm around her, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah well you guys are too perky," Roger said loudly trying to cheer Elphaba up. Maureen snorted and Galinda sneered. "I am so not _too _perky Mr Angsty pants," Maureen replied.

"My pants are plaid," Roger muttered looking at his lap, "Not angsty." Galinda stuck her nose up, "Ew, tight plaid pants equals _big_ no, no." Maureen nodded vigorously, "That's what I've tried to tell him but 'no,' he's in love with them." Roger looked up, "No I'm not, I love Elph- Mimi."

Galinda squealed, "You said Elphaba! OMG! Roger and Elphie sitting' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I"

"STOP BEING PERKY!" Roger screamed loudly, stopping Galinda from singing. Galinda giggled and began to kick her legs in the air, causing her small body to bounce up and down. Maureen also began to chuckle in a very girlish fashion and with in moments they were both rolling around in fits of uncontrolled giggles.

Roger and Elphaba looked on quietly, exchanging perplexed glances and the two girls screamed incoherent words out through their chortling. "HIS MOUSTACH!" Galinda shrieked. Maureen screamed with laughter and yelled out some random words, "THEN THE GOLD FISH…AND CALORIES…MARK MADE OUT WITH….THIS PENGIN SAID…HOT DOG!"

Galinda yelled her agreement with some more jumbled things, "MINERAL WATER IN SPACE…NESSA'S TAXI CAB…SPARKLY BEANIE…MY HAIRDRYER!" Galinda and Maureen began to dance and sung a song before settling down and discussing the latest fall fashions fresh from the catwalks of Paris. They acted as though Roger and Elphaba didn't exist. Elphaba and Roger slowly got up and cautiously began to walk out the door.

"Phew!" Roger sighed once they were safely out the door. Elphaba nodded, holding her head in her hands.

"ROGER! ELPHIE!" The pair looked up to see Shiz era Boq and Angel sprinting toward them. When the two came to a stop in front of their friends they both looked confusedly at the pair. "Roger, Elphie, stop angsting," Angel declared.

**Very short, I know. Please review. And for the record, I love Roger's tight plaid pants...**


End file.
